A Titans Halloween
by YoungTitan213
Summary: The Teen Titans celebrate Halloween! Even though someone doesn't really like the whole idea...Just a fun little story I wanted to write down. Yes, there will be pairings! Mainly BBxRae, RobStar of course, CyBee and Flinx,
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all! I've decided to take a break from my other story and start a something Halloween-y. Please don't kill me!

Umm...okay, I really need costume ideas for some of the characters, basically, anyone other than Starfire, Beastboy and Raven, They do not have to be one of the original titans either. You could choose...Aqualad, or...Argent, or whoever you like. 'Kay? Seriously, PM me or tell me through a review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, the Wizard of Oz, Dorothy or Wonder Woman.

on with the story!

* * *

Autumn in Jump city is always quite beautiful. The leaves on the trees range from many colors from red to gold to brown and everything in between. Houses are decorated as well, with Jack-o-lanterns out front. The weather outside is wonderful. Just cool enough to wear a jacket, but not so cold that you really need to bundle up. Everything seemed perfect…

Except for the fact that Halloween was coming up.

Raven hated Halloween. While she disliked many big holiday celebrations, she never really minded them because she knew why they were celebrating. Halloween on the other hand, was just pointless. Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years, the Fourth of July all had a good reason to be a holiday, but what was Halloween? Just some stupid day in which people run around dressed as devils and ghosts.

She sighed. Today she had to go and take Starfire and Beastboy to the costume shop. That would be like taking toddlers to a toy store around Christmas-time.

Why did Robin make her do this? What had she done to deserve such punishment? Why couldn't he have chosen Cyborg? She knew it would do her no good to had already firmly stated that this was _exactly _what he wanted her to do.

Raven entered the main room. The time was 9:23 in the morning, but it wasn't surprising to see Beastboy up. He knew what day it was, he had been waiting for quite a while, actually, for it to arrive.

"Hey Raven," He called from across the room. "You ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Raven said in her normal monotone voice.

"How glorious!" Starfire smiled.

Raven looked at her friends, wondering how long they had waited for her to come out of her room. They were both dressed in normal street clothes with Starfire wearing a Burgundy long sleeved shirt with faded skinny jeans and brown high-heeled boots which were over her jeans. Beastboy was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with a purple plaid button down shirt that was, of course unbuttoned, hanging loosely all around him. He also wore these real dark denim baggy pants and black skater shoes. Starfire had really gotten into wearing the latest fashions and Beastboy's excuse was that it was a lot easier to change in out of outfits when wearing regular clothes as opposed to spandex. Raven wore her usual, a black leotard and dark blue cape, but today she also had the addition of a pair of medium-dark denim jeans on.

"Well I guess we mine as well head out." Raven said flatly.

Cyborg drove them into town and dropped them off because he had to get the month's worth of groceries. Robin was at home, cleaning and doing other Robin-y things.

"Have fun y'all!" Cyborg called as he drove down the street leaving them all behind.

"All right, let's get this over with." Raven said as she walked into the shop.

Beastboy and Starfire looked at each other, then shrugged their shoulders and followed.

The store was packed, much to Raven's discomfort, so she was rather annoyed with the fact that neither of her companions could make up their mind.

"Just hurry up and pick something!" Raven said while rubbing her temple.

"How does this one look, friend Raven?" Starfire asked coming out of the dressing room. She was wearing the classic Dorothy costume from the Wizard of Oz.

"You look _great_ Starfire." Raven said, stressing the word 'great' in the hopes of getting her to purchase the costume.

"Wonderful," She said. "I shall purchase this one."

'_Finally!'_

"Good choice, Star." Beastboy complimented. "I'm gonna get this one."

"Which one?" Raven asked.

"It's a surprise, Rae!" Beastboy smiled.

Raven just rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let's just get out of here."

"Nope, can't let you do that Rae."

"Quit calling me 'Rae', Beastboy. Why exactly can't we leave?"

"'Cause you don't have a costume, duh."

"There is no way I am wearing a costume and you know that, so stop fooling around and let's get out of here."

"Oh, but Raven, it is so much fun! You simply must find one so that you can join us in the wearing of the 'costumes'" Starfire said.

The options are simple. Find a costume, get out quick, get embarrassed on Halloween OR stick around, arguing with Starfire and her unchangeable mind, getting nowhere, wasting time while you could be doing something else…

"Fine." Raven said. "Pick me out a costume so we can leave."

"Awesome!"

"Glorious!" They both scattered in different directions to try and find the perfect costume for Raven.

Raven sat down in a chair that was located outside the dressing rooms. She was starting to get a minor headache.

It wasn't long before they returned. Raven looked up and sighed_. 'They couldn't just choose one costume could they?'_ She looked over the various costumes, trying to find the least embarrassing thing they had brought her.

There was an Egyptian empress costume, a Devil costume, a witch costume, a vampiress, a cowgirl, an angel, Wonder Woman? Weird. A princess costume, a female pirate and a fairy.

All so tempting.

'_Why did I ever agree to this?'_ She thought. _'You've gone too far too back out now.'_

Starfire noticed she wasn't saying anything. "Would you perhaps, like it if I chose one for you?"

Raven looked up at Starfire and shrugged, that was her way of saying 'okay'.

"I suggest that you wear this one." She said holding up the Angel costume.

'_The daughter of a demon in an angel costume?' _She thought to herself. "I don't think…"

"How 'bout this one?" Beastboy suggested, pointed to the fairy costume.

She looked it over. It was black in color, with silver glitter on it. The skirt was not too short and not too frilly either. It had spaghetti straps, but it had long black gloves. Modest enough. The wings it came with were bluish in color, getting darker as it reached the edges utill it gradually turned to black.

It would have to do.

"Fine, I'll get that one." She said

The two others smiled and they went to purchase their newly found costumes.

The cashiers' lane was long, but moving. Raven called Cyborg through the communicator, telling him to come and pick them up. The cashier rung everything up and they were out in no time.

Later, At Home…

"Okay guys, we've got a lot of work to do." Robin said to his teammates. "Halloween is just a few days away and we've got to get prepared. First up, decorating the tower. We will be having all of the many Titans here so we have to make sure this place is looking nice. I have posted a schedule on the fridge. Anything highlighted in your color is your responsibility, you have to make sure it gets done. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" Beastboy and Cyborg shouted in response.

Robin smiled. "Good, let's get to work."

They rushed to the fridge to see what they had to do.

* * *

Okay, I know it was short, but this is just the first chapter and I figured that this would be a good spot. I didn't want to start the chores yet!

And please, tell me any Ideas you have, costume-wise or not.

BTW, I only put Starfire in that costume because I thought it would be cute to have her run around with Silkie as Toto in her little basket. I had a _ton_ of other ideas that I liked for her, I once drew her in a Zelda costume that turned out rather cool, but I vetoed that because you don't exactly find that in a costume shop.

Anyway...REVIEW! Even if you hated it!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Got Chapter 2 done!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans!

* * *

Beastboy hopped over the couch and ran to the fridge, the first one there. He looked at the schedule. Everyone had a different color highlighter. Robin had yellow, Starfire pink, Cyborg blue, Raven purple and himself, green.

He looked over the chart carefully. His first job was to help Cyborg get out all the Halloween decorations. The boys went off to the Basement.

Robin, Starfire and Raven went outside to clean the island. They raked the few leaves that had somehow managed to get on the island into little piles. They picked up the garbage that had washed upon the shore. Robin had the girls fly about, washing all the windows. Soon the Tower was sparkly clean!

"Urghh! So heavy!" Beastboy groaned under the weight of the stack of tombstones.

Cyborg walked over and relieved his green friend of his troubles. "You really need to work out, B. You're turnin' all wimpy on me!" He walked away, carrying a huge stack of bins with the tombstones on top.

"Easy for _you_ to say."

"Okay," Cyborg said, putting the bins down in the Main Room. "Let's see what we got here." They sorted through the decorations, putting the indoor stuff in one pile and the outdoor stuff in another. "Well alrighty, I think we can go let Robin know that we're finished."

All five Titans were busy decorating the outside of the Tower, all around the island. Cyborg and Beastboy set up this miniature graveyard on one side of the island while Raven was in charge of placing cobwebs accordingly. Starfire followed Robin around who was making sure everything looked just right and making suggestions.

"Wonderful, friends!" Starfire said. "The Tower looks absolutely terrifying!"

"Thanks Starfire." Robin said, smiling at her.

"You are most welcome, Robin." Their eyes locked and they just stood there a moment, staring, smiling…

"Ahem," Cyborg cleared his throat. The two turned towards him. "We still have a Tower that needs decorating, remember?"

"Right…" Robin said as he was now back in reality.

"We gonna go pick out some pumpkins now?" Beastboy asked.

"Well that wasn't supposed to happen 'til tomorrow..." Robin said, thinking it over in his mind. "But I don't see why we can't go today. We have finished everything on the schedule…"

"Yes!"

"Wondrous!"

Robin smiled, "Go get ready. We've got to get there before it closes."

"Where exactly is 'there'?" Raven asked, not really liking where this was going.

"The pumpkin patch, Raven!" Beastboy smiled.

"Oh joy."

The Titans hopped into the T-car and floated across the water. Raven sat in the back seat with Beastboy next to her, Starfire on the other side, looking out the window. Robin sat up front in the passenger's seat while Cyborg drove. He always drove.

The drive to the country was a long one. To pass the time, Beastboy decided to play "rock paper scissors" with Starfire, the whole ride through.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Beastboy called. He was a rock, Starfire was paper. "You win."

"Hee, hee! Marvelous!" She squealed.

"Rock, paper, scissors, Shoo—"

"Could you _please _stop?" Raven asked. "It is annoying as all get out."

"How 'bout you play with us? It's less annoying that way and kinda fun!"

"I don't 'play'."

"Come on, just one round? We'll be quiet after that, I promise." Beastboy coaxed.

"Yes please Raven, Surely one round could not be so bothersome." Starfire added.

She was right, one round isn't that bad, and it would shut them up. She thought a moment. They were getting good at finding ways to make Raven participate in their silly games and such.

"One round, that's all."

Beastboy smiled. "Rock paper scissors shoo—"

"We're here!" Cyborg called from the front seat.

All the Titans hopped out of the car. Beastboy looked around, the pumpkin patch was gorgeous. There was a huge field off to the left with pumpkins of varying sizes and to the right there was a small shack where you purchased your items. Behind the 'shack' there was this huge oak tree with the wildest branches he had ever seen.

The Titans walked up to the shack.

"Good mornin' there fella's." An old man said.

"Anything we can help you with?" An old lady asked. She was busily knitting a scarf or something of the sort.

"We're just here to pick out some pumpkins." Robin said.

"Well you know where they're at, If you need anything, just ask." The old lady smiled.

"Thanks."

Beastboy ran towards the pumpkins like there was no tomorrow. The rest followed close behind, Except for Raven.

"Whoa, Cyborg, look at this one!" Beastboy cried. "It's huge!"

Cyborg walked over and scanned the pumpkin. "Looks good to me, it seems pretty healthy, I estimate that it will survive for about 2.5 weeks after you carve it."

"What do you think of this one, Robin?" Starfire asked. She held up a pumpkin that was fairly small, at least compared to the others, and perfectly round.

"I like it Star, is that the one you want?"

She nodded.

"Okay. Do you want to help me find one?"

"Yes, of course!"

Raven made her way to the others and sat down on a rather large pumpkin, watching the others. She found it quite ridiculous that Cyborg ran around, using his arm to scan every pumpkin, looking for the best one. After all, they were only going to have the pumpkins for a few days; afterwards they would be thrown out.

Beastboy had picked five or six of the best looking pumpkins and was now trying to decide which one was _the _one.

Starfire found Robin a pumpkin that was more tall than wide. It was also lighter in color then most of the others around.

"Has everyone found themselves a pumpkin?" Robin asked his team.

"I found one I like." Cyborg held up his pumpkin. It was a little lopsided, but that's what added to its character. "If I'm correct, this pumpkin should live a full three weeks after being carved, plus with my chemical resin I produced, it should add a whole extra week to its little life span!"

"Beastboy?" Robin asked.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking."

"You are having the trouble?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, I can't figure out which one I like better." He pointed to the two pumpkins that caught his fancy.

"Just pick one so we can get out of here." Raven said.

"Okay, eenie, meenie, miney moe!" He now faced one pumpkin. He picked it up. "Ready to go!"

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Hey," Beastboy said, turning towards Raven. "You don't have a pumpkin."

"You have extraordinary observation skills Beastboy. I don't have a pumpkin. Did you ever think that I might not have wanted one?" Raven asked.

"You can pretend that you don't want one Rae, but you know deep down inside that isn't true." Beastboy smiled. He set his pumpkin down and picked one out for her. It was a shorter pumpkin with a long stem. The stem had a leaf on it that was starting to wither. "Perfect!"

Raven raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

Robin and Starfire carried their own pumpkins, Cyborg carried his own, along with Beastboys', for he was already busy carrying Ravens unwanted pumpkin.

They placed the pumpkins on the shacks' counter.

"You got five pumpkins there…that'll be…" The man behind the counter put down his newspaper and wrote down all sorts off figures, calculating the total. The Titans paid and loaded into the car, in the same seats as they were before. The ride home was long, but as long as the ride over, probably because most of the anticipation had dissipated.

Luckily for Raven, Beastboy ha forgotten about the "Rock paper scissors" game she owed him.

When they got home, the time was about six-thirty.

Cyborg was in the kitchen, making dinner. Starfire and Robin were watching the end of some mushy love story on TV.

Beastboy looked around, Raven wasn't around. He went to her room and knocked on the door.

"Raven?"

No answer.

He pressed his head against the door, trying to listen for any sounds that might let him know whether or not she was in there.

Nothing, not a sound.

"She's probably on the roof." He said aloud, to no one in particular.

He opened up the door that brought him to the roof, slowly and quietly. He didn't want to disturb her if she was meditating. He stepped out of the doorway and saw her doing nothing at all, just sitting.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"How did you know I was here?" Beastboy asked her, he thought he had been rather quiet.

She didn't say anything.

Beastboy sat down next to her. They were both facing the city, the sun setting behind them.

"It's beautiful." Raven said.

Beastboy said nothing. He wasn't sure if that comment had been directed towards him or not.

There was a long silence.

"So did you need something?" She asked quietly.

"No, just wanted to see what you were doing."

"You aren't her to tell me some stupid joke are you?"

"No." He smiled.

Raven looked off into the distance, her hair blowing slightly in the little breeze that they had. Everything around them had an orange-ish glow, due to the setting sun that was behind them. Beastboy stared at her. It was not often that they sat together without fighting. He wished they could be like this more often. He liked hanging out with her, there was something about her something different…

Raven stood up suddenly, there was a weird emotion emitting from her green friend, one she could not place. Being an empath, she could sense all the emotions that her companions had, but that didn't mean she could recognize them all.

"We should probably head inside." She said walking towards the door. "The others may need us for something."

Beastboy got up and followed her out. 'Why did she leave all of the sudden?' he asked himself. 'I don't think I said anything wrong…I hardly said anything at all! Maybe that's it? Maybe she wanted to talk?'

"Hey wait up!" He called as he ran after her.

* * *

Tell me how I did!

I still need Costume ideas too, so tell me what you got. Also, Someone asked if I was going to include Donna Troy/Wonder girl and the answer was yes, but it was supposed to be a surprise!

There is a poll on my profile, so go ahead and check it out if you haven't already.

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Whew, got this chapter done. It's the longest chapter I have ever written so I hope you all like it! I still need costume ideas for Kidflash, Speedy, Aqualad and Bumblebee, so if you have anything it would be much appreciated. If not, I'll just wing it.

Note: Yes I stole Beastboy's costume from some one elses story, I just loved the idea I had to use it for myself! I'll list the Author and Story name at the end, 'kay?

Thank you to **BerryDrops, Somewhere In Time, .287, Beast Boy Rox 4-Eva, Ghost Guy 64, asteriode, Skoobles, Nickie, RaexBB123, Locket123, xxgabigailxx, Ina, In the Following Days **and** Fire-Star Studios** for reviewing and giving me costume ideas, It really helped

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything mentioned in here!

* * *

Pt 3

Cyborg stirred the gravy that was on the stove. He looked at the timer, five more minutes until the steak would be ready. He turned off the burner. He had also prepared some mashed potatoes. Everything was looking good. Just five more minutes…

"Hey Rae, wait up!" Beastboy called after his cloaked companion.

Raven, who was in the doorway turned around and stared at him, questioningly.

"Is everything okay?" He asked her.

"Everything is fine, why do you ask?"

"Just thought it kinda weird that you just got up to leave." He said.

"It's probably dinner time." She stated flatly.

"Yeah, your right." Beastboy said. "Last time I saw, Cyborg was doing cooking which means it'll be something meaty and I'll have to make my own dinner."

They walked down the steps, side by side, not really saying anything for a while, until Beastboy broke the silence as usual.

"So, I take it you don't like Halloween?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You just don't really seem that excited 'bout it."

"Am I about anything?" She asked him. They both stopped walking and Beastboy used his best Raven-glare he could, on her. "Okay, so I don't like Halloween. Why does it matter to you?" She continued walking.

"Because you're my friend, Raven. I want to see you happy." Beastboy said.

She stopped dead in her tracks. A faint blush was visible, so she was glad he was behind her and couldn't see. "…I…" She paused. "I am happy. Now let's go downstairs." The rest of the way down was silent.

_Beep, Beep, Beep!_ The timer went off. Cyborg threw on a pair of oven mitts and pulled out his steak. "Dinner's ready!" He called.

"Smells great, Cyborg." Robin said. He pulled out a chair for Starfire.

"Indeed. This meal you have prepared smells most delightful." Starfire said, smiling.

Beastboy and Raven came in, Cyborg handed Raven a plate of food while Beastboy settled for a tofu sandwich.

"…So tomorrow I'll show you how to carve a pumpkin." Robin said to Starfire

"That would be most wonderful, Robin." She smiled. He smiled back.

"So…" Everyone turned to see what Cyborg had to say. "What are y'all gonna dress up as?"

"Oh! I have chosen the most adorable costume ever!" Starfire squealed. "I believe it is called 'Dorothy' correct? Yes, and I have decided to dress silkie as the 'Toto' for that not be cute?" She asked Robin.

"Of course Star."

"What're you gonna dress as Robin?" Cyborg asked him.

"I actually wasn't going to wear a costume." He said, finishing his dinner then taking his plate to the sink.

"What?" Beastboy cried in disbelief. "You can't go to the party un-costumed! You'll be the odd one out! Even Raven's dressing up."

Cyborg and Robin both looked at Raven, each with one eyebrow raised.

"You're dressing up?" Robin asked. You could tell he was surprised.

Raven shrunk down a bit in her chair and sweat dropped. "Yeah?"

"Cool!" Cyborg cried. "Whatcha going as?"

Using Beastboys' excuse she quickly said, "It's a surprise." And resumed her dinner.

"Yeah, mine's a surprise too." Beastboy said.

"Well if y'all are going to keep it a secret, then I will too. But I bet my costume'll be way better then yours, BB." Cyborg said, pointing his fork at his friend.

Beastboys' eyes widened at that comment. "Yeah right! You have no taste in fashion!"

"And that's a bad thing? If you don't remember, I don't exactly run around in clothes."

"Neither do I! I almost always wear my uniform!"

"What does that have to do with anything? Besides, you were wearing normal clothes this morning!"

"Guys, let's stop the argument." Robin said.

"Hey Star," Cyborg said, turning towards her.

"Yes, friend?"

"I need you to do a favor for me." He smiled.

"Yes of course, Cyborg." Starfire would do anything for her friends.

"Drag Robin down to the costume shop tomorrow and pick him out something nice." Cyborg knew that Robin would do anything for Starfire.

"Hee, hee! I will do as you ask, Cyborg!" She also knew that Robin would most likely wear something if it was her persuading him.

Robin rolled his eyes.

They finished their dinner, did the dishes and then went to bed. After all, they still had a long day ahead of them.

Robin's room…

'_Great, now I've got to wear a costume.'_ Robin lay in his bed, pondering the events that were to come. _'I can't let her choose anything to embarrassing, I want something more…I don't know. Starfire is gonna look so cute in her costume…nah, she look's cute in whatever she wears…'_

Starfire's room…

'_I must find the perfect costume for Robin, Cyborg sent me on this task, so I must not fail him…After all, this is for Robin. But what would Robin like to wear? Well, whatever we choose I am sure that he will look most handsome… '_ Starfire thought to herself while pacing back and forth inside her room.

Cyborg's Room…

Zzzzz…Zzzzz…Zzzzz…

Raven's room…

Raven threw off her cloak and hopped into bed. _'This is just wonderful, now everyone knows I'm wearing a costume, there will be no getting out of it now…Halloween is so stupid and pointless, why is everyone so excited for it? Why is Beastboy so excited for it? I guess it _is_ like him to be happy about something like this…but why does he want me to be happy?'_ Raven got up off her bed and grabbed a book, it always helped to read before falling asleep.

Beastboy's room…

Beastboy pulled out his costume from under his bed. He had decided it that wouldn't be safe place to put it, at least not with all that mold and stuff growing down there.

He looked at it a moment, and he knew he couldn't resist! He threw on the black cape and mask, then climbed up the ladder of his bunk bed…

Raven's room…

_Marie turned towards the sky, wind blowing in her hair. She knew what she had to do, she knew it had to be done soon. Suddenly, a gunshot could be heard._

"_Mark!" _

THUMP!!!

Raven threw the book aside, put her cloak back on and ran out of the room. The two closest rooms to hers would be Beastboy's and Starfire's.

She was pretty sure that the "thump" came from the left, which meant Beastboy's room.

When she opened the door she was surprised to see "Zorro" getting up off the floor.

"What're you doing?" She asked in her normal monotone voice.

"I was just—what are _you_ doing in _my_ room?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"I was only trying to figure what the loud noise was."

"Er…uh…Nice to see you and goodbye!" He quickly pushed her out and shut the door. "Whew, that was embarrassing." He slumped against the door and pulled his mask off and threw it onto the bed. "I am so never doing that again."

Apparently, He dressed as Zorro climbed to the top of his bunk bed, so he could do some sort of dramatic leap and land on his floor in style. He didn't always have a cape so this seemed like a fun idea. The ceiling was tall enough that he could stand up in the top bunk, but when he jumped, he hit his head on the ceiling, crashing on the ground. Not exactly how he planned everything in his mind.

Outside, Raven just shook her head and smiled. What on earth was he doing? She walked back to her room.

The next morning…

Starfire flew out of bed and threw on her boots, she ran into the main room. "Good morning, friends! I am much excited for today is the day for the carving of the pumpkins and the picking of Robin's costume. Robin, in which shall we partake in first?" She said to Robin, Raven and Cyborg.

After a bit of debate, they decided that the two would go out and find the costume while the rest stayed home and began carving the pumpkins. While Robin was not really happy about the fact that he was going to have to dress up, he was however, glad to have some time alone with Starfire, even if it was just a shopping trip.

As soon as they had left, Beastboy walked into the room, half asleep. He walked over to the kitchen and pulled out all the ingredients needed for a bowl of cereal. Cyborg was eating bacon and eggs while Raven was having her usual, Tea.

"So, are y'all ready for a pumpkin carvin' contest?" Cyborg asked.

That woke Beastboy up. "You bet! My pumpkin is gonna be way cooler then your pumpkin!"

"We'll just have to see about that!" They both stopped eating and raced outside.

"Boys." Raven said. She took one last sip of her tea, threw her mug in the sink, then followed the other two out.

The costume shop…

"Robin, please try this one, I believe it would suit you well." She pulled out a Knight's suit.

He didn't really like the costume, but he tried it on anyway. As with all the costumes he tried on he always managed to find a way to keep his mask on. He came out of the dressing room.

Starfire giggled. "I do not believe that is the one for you." She looked around. She saw a vampire outfit. "Perhaps this one will work?"

Robin turned to see what she was holding. The vampire costume reminded him to much of Batman. "I don't think so. How about I change out of this and we look together."

She smiled at his suggestion and nodded.

Outside the Tower…

"I've got everything you need to carve a pumpkin. I'm gonna go get my chemical resin, be right back!"

Raven sat down on a stone. She watched Beastboy carefully chose the perfect carving knife. He cut a circle off the top of the pumpkin, using the stem as a handle. He pulled off the top revealing the mushy orange insides and seeds. "Now here's where it gets messy!" He peeled off his gloves. Raven looked at his hands, they were green like the rest of his body, but slightly paler in color, due to the lack of sun. She watched as he thrust his hands into the pumpkins innards, slightly wincing in disgust. He pulled out a handful of the goo-covered seeds and placed it on the newspaper.

"Well?" He asked her.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to cut open your pumpkin?"

She raised one eyebrow and gave him an are-you-serious look. "I didn't even want a pumpkin." She stated.

He shrugged his shoulders. Raven watched him a bit longer before she turned to look at the water.

Splat!

Something cold wet and slimly slid down her check. She raised her hand to her face and wiped a bit of the slime off. She looked at the orange goop in her hand. "Beastboy…" She started, trying to hide her anger. "…Why did you do that?"

He didn't say anything. He resumed pulling out all the seeds from his pumpkin, while whistling, trying to look innocent.

Annoyed with the fact that he didn't respond she threw the glob of seeds she had in her hand, back at him. It landed in his hair.

"Eeewww!" He said. He couldn't get it out of his hair because his hands were already covered in slime which would only make things worse if he tried.

"It never would've happened if you hadn't been stupid enough to throw some at me in the first place" Raven said. She then turned and started to walk away.

Without thinking, Beastboy threw another glob of seeds at her.

The glob of goo splat against the back of her neck, sliding down into her hood.

She turned around and gave him a glare. "You are in so much trouble."

He nervously smiled.

The costume shop…

Starfire and Robin hadn't yet found a costume, so for the moment they had settled upon just looking at all the many things the store had to offer. Starfire found a hat that she liked and placed it on her head.

"How do I look, Robin?" She asked him.

He smiled. "You look perfect."

She blushed. "Here Robin, try this one on." She put a black top hat on his head.

"Well, how do _I_ look?" He asked.

"Most handsome, Robin." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the nearest mirror. They looked into it and she giggled. Robin wrapped a purple boa around her. Starfire found a jacket, and she placed it on his shoulders. They dressed each other with the various articles of clothing they found and while they looked ridiculous, it didn't matter. Not to them.

They sat on the floor of the store, laughing, for a moment until one of the employees came down the aisle. They looked up at him. He did not seem very happy. He stood there with his arms crossed, glaring at the two teens. "Ahem"

Robin and Starfire stood up, slightly embarrassed.

"If you're not buying anything, then you have no need to be here." The employee said.

"Sorry," Robin mumbled, taking off the coat hat and other things he was wearing over his uniform.

"Yes, we are truly sorry." Starfire said, also taking off the things she was wearing.

They quickly grabbed a costume that Robin had tried on earlier and didn't mind, a pirate costume, and went to the checkout stand.

Back at the Tower…

Splat!

Raven and Beastboy were flinging the goop-covered seed blobs at each other, covering themselves with the slimy substance.

Beastboy reached into the pumpkin, grabbing his "ammunition" and hurled it at Raven, who narrowly dodged the oncoming attack.

"Hey guys! I got the—what on earth!?!" Cyborg said as he returned. "What are you doing?"

A handful of goo that Beastboy was holding, plopped on the ground. Raven turned to face Cyborg, she was clearly embarrassed.

Instead of being angry, Cyborg just laughed. "You two look ridiculous!"

Red with anger and embarrassment, Raven turned to leave.

"Hey Rae, don't go!" Beastboy called after her.

"Yeah, C'mon Raven, you don't have to leave!" Cyborg said.

"I've got to go take a shower."

"But if you cut open your pumpkin you'll get dirty again, you mine as well do it all now, that way you only have to take one shower." Beastboy said, using his brain for once

"What if I don't want to carve a pumpkin?" She said.

"Please Raven, It's no fun without you." Beastboy said.

'_Fun?_' Raven thought. _'I'm not any fun.'_

"Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"Fine." She said.

Both Cyborg and Beastboy were surprised that she actually gave in. But they grabbed her by her arms and pulled her to the pumpkins. The boys stayed outside, teaching Raven how to properly carve a Jack-o-lantern.

Cyborg's Jack-o-lantern was the happiest of them all, with a huge smile on its pumpkin-y face. Ravens Jack-o-Lantern had a very straight face, not seeming to smile or frown, much like Raven's own visage. Beastboys' had angry eyes, with a wicked grin. He had also included a fang on the one side of the pumpkin, to match his own.

The boys smiled in satisfactory. Even Raven was proud of her craftsmanship, though she would never admit it.

Cyborg grabbed his homemade chemical resin and sprayed it on his pumpkin. To the other's surprise, the pumpkin turned blue!

"Don't worry, y'all, that's just temporary! It'll be back to its normal color in about an hour." Cyborg said from behind his gasmask.

Needless to say, Beastboy wouldn't let Cyborg spray his or Ravens pumpkin, just in case.

Eventually the other two Titans came Home, and carved their own Jack-o-Lanterns too.

Starfire's was cute and happy, while Robin went for a more spooky look on his pumpkin.

This was it, Halloween was tomorrow, and they were ready.

They went to bed.

* * *

Thank you **Tammy Tamborine**! Beastboy as Zorro was genious! If you haven't already, I suggest you read her story, **Halloween apples**, its really cute!

I will try to get my next chapter in by tomorrow, seeing as it's Halloween, but don't kill me if I don't!

As always, thanks for readin', please review and have a Happy Halloween!


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry! It's nearly midnight here and I've just now finished! I am so sorry!

Quickly, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, zilch, nada!

* * *

Beastboy walked into the Main room, today was the day! Today was Halloween. He looked around. Nobody else was awake yet.

'Come on, It's Halloween! How are those guys not awake yet?' He thought to himself. He looked at the clock. It read 5:32 am. This is certainly early, for Beastboy or for anybody. Since he couldn't sleep, he did the most bizarre thing you could ever imagine him doing. He cleaned. He washed the dishes left over from last night, scrubbed down the counters and cleaned out the couch, making a profit of forty-two cents and a marble. He decided that the place needed to be vacuumed so he ran over to the closet and pulled out the heavy duty T-vac, custom-made by Cyborg. He plugged it in and turned it on, not realizing how much noise it actually made.

Raven sat up in her bed, hearing the sound of the vacuum. She glanced at her clock, It was now 5:48. She hopped out of bed threw in her cape, brushed her hair and swiftly left her room. She expected to see Robin cleaning so early in the morning, so it made her smile when she saw her green friend humming along to whatever was playing on his Mp3 player and vacuuming.

She walked over to the kitchen unnoticed and pulled out her kettle, a mug and a teabag. She then poured some water in the kettle and placed it on the stove so it could boil. She sat at the table and watched Beastboy work. He shut off the vacuum, pulled out his earbuds and with his back turned towards her he then admired his work.

The whistle to the kettle went off, making Beastboy jump in a startled way. He turned around.

"Oh, hey Rae." He said, his heart still pounding from the scare. "What are you doing up?"

"Drinking tea?" She said.

He could tell that she was, for some reason, in a good mood. "Mind if I have some?" He asked. Hopefully, this would give them some bonding time as he hardly ever got to spend any time with Raven.

She gave him a questioning look, but shrugged her shoulders, grabbed him a mug and poured him some too. He took a sip. She watched in amusement as he spewed it all over the place.

"I take it you don't like it?"

"What? No." He said, trying desperately to cover up the embarrassment he had. "It's delicious!"

"That's exactly why you spit it all over the clean counters." She took a sip of her tea.

"Heh, heh. I'll fix that." He grabbed a washcloth, got it wet and began wiping down the counters.

"Here." She said when he finished. He looked at what she was holding. It was a container of sugar. "It may help sweeten the taste to your liking."

"Thanks." He grabbed a spoon and poured in seven and a half spoonfuls into his tea and stirred. Raven just watched wide-eyed, who could eat that much sugar? But she shook her head, remembering that this was Beastboy she was talking about.

"So…Why are you up so early?" She asked him.

"Couldn't sleep. Y'know, It being Halloween and all."

"Yeah…" Her voice faded away. "Halloween."

He looked at her. "I take it you don't like Halloween?"

"How could you tell?" She asked sarcastically.

"I dunno, it's a gift I guess."

She rolled her eyes.

"You wanna tell me why?" He asked her.

"It's just that it's pointless." She sighed. "Do you even know the history behind this so-called holiday? Do you know why people celebrated it?" She asked him, while looking away.

"No…but I don't need to. I don't want to." He said to her. "I celebrate Halloween because it gives me another reason _to_ celebrate. I like hanging out with my friends and all our weird and bizarre things we do."

Raven thought a moment. She couldn't actually believe she was talking to Beastboy and that he was actually saying these things to her. It was so unlike him.

She took another sip of her tea, still thinking about what he had said.

"I promise you Raven, I will have you smiling and having fun before Halloween is over." He said, throwing his mug in the sink.

She looked up at him, one of her eyebrows slightly raised.

Just then, the doors to the common room slid open.

Raven and Beastboy turned to see Robin, their leader walk in.

"Good morning guys. Nice to see you up so early, especially you, Beastboy." He said. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a can of 'Boo-yah! Energy drink' popped it open and took a sip. "This place looks nice, good job Raven." Then he left to go train.

"Wha-?" Beastboy said in shock. "The place gets cleaned and he automatically thinks _you_ did it? That's so unfair."

"Well what do you expect?" Raven said, washing her mug out. "You don't exactly clean your room and you always try to weasel out of doing chores." She looked over at her friend, still depressed. "While he might not know who did this, I do and I think you did a great job." She said. She thought to herself, 'Why am I trying to cheer him up? It's so unlike me…'

"Thanks Rae." He smiled his trademark smile, revealing his pointed tooth.

"Much goodness to you on the morning of Halloween!" Starfire shouted as she entered. "I am most excited for this evening's celebration!"

"Yeah, me too." Beastboy said. "It's less then twelve hours away!"

Starfire squealed with delight. Raven rolled her eyes

For the Titans, the day seemed to drag on. Starfire and Beastboy were the most impatient of them all, for instance, Beastboy sat on the couch, upside down, holding the clock in his hands chanting "Tick, Tick, C'mon Tick!"

"No matter how much you yell at it, it won't go any faster." Raven said. She was trying read a book, but with his constant babbling, it was making it hard for her to concentrate. "What time is it anyway?"

"Four fifty-four."

"The party starts at six, you should go get ready."

He bounced up of the couch and zoomed to his room, for the next twenty minutes, the main room was quiet.

Raven took this opportunity to finish her book. She figured by the time Beastboy had finished getting dressed, it would be about time for her to change too.

Starfire came in. "Raven, I have come to see if you need any assistance with your hair or make-up."

Raven looked up. Starfire was wearing her Dorothy costume and had even braided her hair. She was Toting around a little basket with Silkie inside. Silkie had on two ears, made of construction paper.

Raven looked at the clock and sighed. It was about time to get ready. "I will go put on my costume."

Raven threw her costume on and went out into the hallway, where Starfire was waiting for her. "You look most magnificent, Raven." Starfire said, knowing full well that Raven did not want to dress up. "Come, I shall fix your hair!"

"Starfire?"

"Yes Raven?"

"My hair is fine." Raven said. "Let's just leave it as it is."

"If that is the case, then I must go and help Robin." Starfire turned and left. "Good-bye!"

Embarrassed with what she was wearing, Raven quickly retreated back to her room and stayed there.

An Hour later…

"Dude! Where's Raven!" Beastboy said. "The party's gonna start any minu—"

Ding-Dong!

"Eep!" He squealed.

"Oh how glorius! The first guests have arrived!" Starfire flew to the and opened it. She saw a witch and a knight.

Also known as Jinx and Kidflash.

"Friends! I am so glad you could make it!" Starfire said. Robin walked up beside her.

"Kidflash, Jinx, nice to see you again." He said.

"Nice tower you got here." Jinx said, smirking.

"Er…Come on in, I guess." Robin said stepping aside letting them through.

Soon the other Titans arrived. The Titans east came next, Bumblebee was dressed as Cleopatra, Aqualad was dressed as a prince, Speedy as a werewolf, though he didn't exactly look scary. Mas y Menos were clowns.

"¡Hola Señorita, Te quedan muy bien esta noche!" The Spanish speaking twins shouted at Starfire.

Starfire let out a slight "Eep!" and ducked behind Robin.

Other honorary Titans came, such as Argent, a vampires, Kole, was an angel, G'nark was, well, G'nark as he wouldn't dress up. Jericho came as a Hippie, Hotspot didn't dress up and Donna troy made an appearance, dressed as a Greek goddess.

"YEEE-HAAWW!!!!!" Everyone turned to see Cyborg as a cowboy enter the room. He walked down the steps and joined the rest of the guests, but one in particular caught his eye. "Well Howdy ma'am." He said to Cleopatra, taking off his hat.

"Heya Sparky." She smiled. "I like your costume."

"Thanks, Bee." He put his hat back on. Music was playing in the background, but nothing you could dance to. Cyborg left to fix that.

Beastboy looked around, Raven still hadn't come out of her room. He went to go get her.

He knocked on her door. "Raven? It's time to come out now, the party's started."

"I know."

"Then come on, let's go!"

"No." She said defiantly.

"Why not?" He asked.

"You know I don't like Halloween."

"That's only because you've never tried it." Beastboy said. "Now c'mon, Rae. I promised that I'd make sure you'd have fun and I can't do that when you're locked in your room"

Raven opened the door, revealing her costume that she found embarrassing.

Beastboy stared at her a moment, he thought she looked beautiful. He then shook his head rapidly once he realized what he was doing. "You look great Raven."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." She said stepping out of the doorway. "I saw you, you were staring. I look ridiculous."

"No, you don't, and I wasn't just saying that." He grabbed her arm gently. "Now let's go have some fun." He smiled at her.

In the Main Room…

"It's okay G'nark," Kole said. "You don't have to be shy. Just go up there and grab some food."

G'nark refused.

"Fine, you sit here and I'll go get you something to eat." She got up and left. G'nark had a glowstick in his hand so he didn't notice when Kole tripped over something.

"Whoa—" She cried slightly, but she didn't fall. Someone had caught her. She stood up and looked at the person who had caught her.

"…I'm Kole." She brought out her hand for him to shake it.

Jericho smiled.

Beastboy and Raven entered the room.

"What to do what to do…" Beastboy thought aloud. "Ah-ha! Come with me." He pulled her along.

"Where are we going?" She asked a bit of amusement could be heard in her voice.

"We are going to bob for apples." He stopped in front of a giant tub of water. Robin pulled his head out of the water. He was the one trying to snag an apple with his teeth at the moment while Starfire who was behind him, cheered him on.

"Go Robin!" Starfire squealed. "Do the bobbing for apples!"

"There is no way I am doing that." Raven said, watching her leader in front of her. Robin came up with an apple in his teeth.

"Victory is yours!" Starfire cried, then she threw her arms around him.

"Your turn." Beastboy said, pointing to the tub.

"No. That is highly unsanitary. I am not sticking my face in that." Raven said.

"Fine. But you don't know what you're missing." Beastboy grinned.

Raven watched as he walked over to the tub and plunged his head in. He retrieved an apple on his first try.

"You know you wanna try it." Beastboy said, dropping the apple he had in his mouth into his hand.

She was about to say something, but decided against that and stepped forward to give it a try.

Beastboy smiled.

She leaned in front of the tub, getting a bit of her hair wet, she paused before totally soaking herself in the water to hold back her hair.

"Here I'll get that." She blushed when she felt Beastboy's hands pull her hair back and hold it, so that she could submerge her face without getting all her hair drenched.

She dove in once and like Beastboy, she was successful the first time.

"Good job!" Beastboy congratulated her. "Come on, let's find something else to do."

Meanwhile, at the food table, Jinx was watching kidflash as he filled up his plate.

"Are you done yet?" She asked him.

"Alright, alright. Let me just grab a slice of pumpkin pie and then we can go sit down." He was the first to cut the pie so he cut it unevenly, making sure he had a fairly large piece. "There, finished, happy now?"

They went and sat down on the sofa. Jinx who hadn't filled up her plate very much was finished in no time and was eyeing his piece of pie.

He noticed. "Look, if you want some, all you have to do is ask."

She sighed. "May I please have a piece of your pie?"

"Sure!" He grinned. "Open up," He said, holding a forkful of his treat in front of her.

"I'm not a baby, Wally." She said.

He stared at her a moment, then resumed his playful cooing. "Come on Jinx-y, open wide!"

Eventually she gave in and opened her mouth, letting him feed her.

"Mmm, This is good." She said to him.

He kissed the top of her head.

Robin and Starfire had made their way over to the 'dance floor', which was a just a small clearing in the main room. Couples were the only ones dancing at the time, so not many people were actually dancing, but it was interesting to see who decided to dance with whom.

"So let's see, Robin and Starfire," Speedy said.

"That's no surprise." Aqualad commented. "Cyborg and Bumblebee,"

"I knew that one was coming." Speedy said, shoving a piece of fried chicken in his mouth.

"Who are those two?" Aqualad inquired pointing at Jericho and Kole.

"Uh…the guy's name is Jericho and the girl is called…_charcoal_…or something."

"Weird." Aqualad said. He looked around the room, seeing what everyone was doing. His eyes stopped at a certain fairy. "I think I'm gonna dance."

"Dance?" Speedy asked. "With who? Couples only, buddy and you don't have a girl." He then followed Aqualad's gaze to Raven.

"No way, man. She doesn't seem to be the kind of person who'd dance." He said. "Besides, she seems to be hanging around Beastboy a lot."

"Beastboy?" Aqualad said, almost in a joking manner. "I've known the Teen Titans longer then you have and I know for a fact that those two hate each other. They'd never be…together."

"Whatever." Speedy shrugged. He finished his chicken. "I'm just going by what I see and I see that those two look pretty close." Beastboy and Raven were just now coming from the bean-bag toss game and were headed towards the food. Beastboy looked beyond happy and while Raven wasn't smiling, you could tell she was happy too.

Aqualad made his way towards the two.

"Hey Beastboy, hey Raven." He said.

"Aqualad, dude! Nice to see you!" Beastboy said smiling at his friend. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." He said, then looked at Raven. "I was wondering if maybe you'd want to dance, Raven."

She looked up at him, eyes wide. A new song started, one even slower then the first song, perfect for couples. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jinx dragging kidflash to the dance floor.

"I don't think so…"

Beastboy let out air he didn't know he was holding back, giving a relieved sigh.

"I take it you don't know how to dance?" Aqualad said smiling. "Don't worry, I'll teach you."

"It's not that…I now how to dance…It's just that…" The boys leaned in, wanting to hear the answer. "…that…" They leaned in closer. "…I already have a dance partner."

"Who!?!" They yelled in unison.

"Beastboy." She answered matter-of-factly.

"Beastboy?" They both asked.

She merely nodded.

Aqualad stared at her. Speedy was right! He couldn't believe what he had heard. "You better be prepared to be stepped on" He said jokingly. Then he returned to Speedy, who was laughing his head off.

"……Me?" Beastboy asked.

Raven simply smiled. They danced to the remainder of the song. Beastboy was the happiest thing in the world! He couldn't believe he was actually dancing with Raven and she had let him! In fact, it was her who had suggested it. He had one hand on her waist, the other in her hand, holding hers. Beastboy still couldn't believe it this was happening to him and was disappointed when the song was over.

"Let's go sit down." Raven suggested, turning away from him so he wouldn't see the blush that graced her face. She couldn't believe she had actually been the one to suggest dancing with_ Beastboy_ of all people, on the _couples_ floor. She didn't like him that way, did she? She thought everything over in her mind as they sat silently on the couch together.

"So…um…Thanks for dancing with me." Beastboy said to her.

"Thank you for dragging me down here." She said looking off into the distance.

"You mean you're actually having fun?" He asked.

She looked at him. "I didn't say that."

"Sure…but you _meant_ that."

She smiled slightly.

Robin and Starfire had danced to the same song that Beastboy and Raven had danced to and when the song stopped, they were to absorbed in one another to notice that a faster song had started playing. They just stood there, gazing into each others eyes, completely unaware of the world around them when suddenly….

"¿Puedo tener yo el honor del baile con usted?"

"Uhh…" Robin stared at them, and then at Starfire. "They want to know if you want to dance."

Starfire just stared at the Spanish speaking twins.

"Wanna try some of my pie?" Cyborg asked Bumblebee. "It's delicio—WHO ATE ALL MY PIE!?!" Cyborg yelled, at the top of his lungs. Most everyone stared at him.

"It's okay Sparky." She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I know it must've been good, considering you made it."

He grinned in response and they chose to eat something else.

The party was winding down, all of the guests had left, and the Titans east were on their way out as well.

"It was nice seeing you all again." Robin said to them.

"Nice seeing you guys as well." Bumblebee said. "Bye Sparky." She waved and then they left, hearing only a faint "¡Buenos noches!" Coming from Mas y Menos.

"That was a wonderful party." Starfire said.

Robin agreed.

"Well, I don't know 'bout y'all, but I'm ready for bed." Cyborg said as he yawned.

"You're right it's late." Robin said. "Tomorrow we've got to clean this place up."

Beastboy groaned. Cyborg headed off to his room. The rest followed. Robin holding Starfire's arm and kissing her goodnight once he got to her room

Beastboy walked with Raven to her room, since his was on the way. They stopped in front of her door.

"Well, g'night Rae." He said.

"Thank you, Beastboy. For everything. I actually had…fun. "

He smiled.

"Well…uh…good night, again."

She smiled, lightly. "Good night." She then went into her room and shut her door.

"Yess!" Beastboy whispered. He made Raven smile, he helped her have a good Halloween. He, Beastboy, had actually danced with Raven, of all people! This was the best day ever for him and he practically floated to his room.

* * *

Do not fret BBRae fluff lovers like myself! It's not over! They still have to clean, remember? There will be at least one more chapter. Sorry there wasn't that much RobStar in there either...

Grr...There was so much I wanted to do! *sighes* Ah well, Review please?


	5. Chapter 5

I am SO sorry this took me forever to complete! I can use numerous excuses but I'm not going to. Again, I am terribly sorry I made you wait this long for a final chapter. I was just being lazy I guess. Anyways, here it is, please review, tell me what you liked, what you didn't and everything in between.

Before I go on with the chapter, I want to thatnk everyone who took the time to review and help me out with this story, you made it possible, especially with the costume ideas. So thank you to **Total012DramaFan, In the following days, roughdiamond5, BerryDrops, .287, Raven2k8, Somewhere In Time, Fire-Star Studios, MazSer, xxgabigailxx, morgan, 00luFFY00, Beast Boy Rox 4-Eva, Ghost Guy 64, Ina, Locket123, raexbb123, Nickie, Skoobles and asteroide. **Give yourselves a hand!!!

Disclaimer: I'm sorry, I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, I wouldn't be here on Fanfiction writing stories, I'd be out there producing Major motion pictures and such.

Okay, on with the story!

* * *

Pt 5

Raven sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. Today she would have to do a lot of work, so she decided to get her meditation in early. She looked at her clock which sat on top of her dresser. It read 5:47. She threw off the covers and hopped out of bed, brushed her hair and then summoned her cape with her powers. She left the room. Upon entering the roof, she closed her eyes and sighed a contented sigh. She loved the feeling of the cool breeze, brushing across her skin, the smell of the ocean beneath her just barely reaching the rooftop for her to breath in, the faint sound of the waves crashing on the rocks below. She smiled. She made her way to the edge of the tower and sat down. Closing her eyes, she began her meditation by chanting her mantra. How long she was there she did not know, nor did she care, but after a while, she wasn't alone.

Beastboy drifted out of sleep and rolled over in his bed, trying to recall his dream. He remembered being on the dance floor with _Raven. _He scratched his head and then nearly fell out of bed when he realized it wasn't a dream. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was early, at least for him. _'Cool,' _He thought._ 'Maybe I can spend some time with Raven, she's probably up by now.'_ He ran out, headed for the common room. Looking around, he saw no one was up, or if they were, they weren't here. He walked to Raven's room, wondering whether or not he should knock on her door. _'She'll be mad if I wake her up, but if I don't knock, how will I be able to talk to her if she IS awake?'_ He pressed his ear against the door and listened. Nothing, not a sound. _'If she's not in her room, then where could she…' _He slapped himself on the forehead. "Duh!" He said aloud, before glancing around to make sure nobody had heard him. He then ran up to the roof, confirming the fact that Raven was indeed doing her morning meditation.

He stood there a moment, watching the girl, a smile perfectly adorned her lips. This in turn, caused Beastboy to grin as well. It was not often that he was able to see Raven like this, so peaceful, so at ease, so _happy_. Gazing at the sight before him, he noted every detail about her, a single strand of hair, carried by the gentle breeze, her small hands resting on her knees, the color of her pale skin which seemed to glow in the light of the sunrise, just coming up over city.

He could've stood there for hours, just watching her. But he did not know how long she had been up there and she could very well stop her meditation right this moment. He was pretty sure that she wouldn't like the fact that he was just staring at her. Sighing he took one last glance before heading to the door. As he opened it though, he heard a soft voice.

"Don't go…"

He turned around, It was Raven, looking straight at him. He was slightly confused over the fact that she had actually known he was there but more so with the fact that she had just told him to stay. Of course he was more then willing to comply, it was just that it was a shock, that's all.

Her faced turned a beautiful shade of scarlet. "I mean…you don't have to go. But if you want, you can leave." She started to turn away.

Almost a little too hurriedly, he sat down by her side, legs dangling over the edge of the roof. "No, I'll stay here with you."

This caused her to blush, again. Beastboy didn't notice because he was staring off into the distance. They both sat there, saying nothing to each other until it was Raven who, surprisingly, broke the silence.

"You're up early. I wouldn't normally expect to see you for another couple of hours, especially since we had the party last night."

"Yeah, I guess so. The party was a blast though, wasn't it?" He asked.

She nodded slightly.

"Heh, I wonder who ate Cyborg's pie. Someone said it was all Kidflash and Jinx but I don't really know."

She smiled. You do not _ever_ mess with Cyborg and his pie, no matter who you are.

Looking over at Beastboy, she saw his beautiful emerald eyes were cast towards the sea. She sighed. Out of all the things that he could be doing at this moment, he chose to hang out with her. She couldn't really understand why he would want to stay here though, she wasn't very nice to him. She was surprised she hadn't scared him away. In her mind, she had once compared him to a cockroach, no matter how many times she yelled and rebuked him for telling her one of his corny jokes, he would always return. Yep, just like a cockroach, they never seem to die, no matter how many times you hit them with a shoe. But while she said it drove her insane when he constantly tried to make her laugh or smile, deep down inside, a part of her was always grateful for his ever constant presence. When everyone knew she was upset, they left her with her own space. But not Beastboy, he persisted upon figuring out what was wrong. It was that which made her feel special. That someone would suffer through all the 'punishment' she gave out and still stand by her side, making sure everything was okay.

She blinked. She hadn't realized she'd been staring. Quickly, she looked away, hoping he didn't really notice.

In his mind, he was scrambling for ideas on something to say. He didn't want to say something completely stupid, after all, Raven hardly ever lets him in to what he calls 'her own world'. She never needed to hang out with anyone else and he figured that he must be pretty special to be here, with her. He then realized that she was watching him. _'What should I do? Is she expecting me to say something? Does she just want me to keep quiet for once?'_ He noticed her turn away. He figured she must've been waiting for him to speak and then assumed he just wasn't going to say anything. He broke the silence this time.

"Thanks." He said, turning to face her.

She gave him a questioning look.

"I mean, thank you for letting me stay here, with you. I don't get to spend much time with you Rae, so…well…"

"Friends!" Starfire shouted from behind them. "I have been looking for you! Robin wishes for you to report to the Common Room at once so that we can begin the cleaning."

While both the Titans loved Starfire dearly, they weren't exactly ecstatic to be leaving their 'moment' on the rooftop. They followed her out in silence.

"Where were you?" Robin asked, though he wasn't really expecting an answer. "Alright, here's how we're gonna make this work, Starfire and I will work on the Main Room, Cyborg, Raven, you two will clean up outside. Beastboy," He paused a moment. "You can help them too."

"That leaves the two lovebirds in here alone." Cyborg whispered to his green friend. "I doubt they'll get any work done." Beastboy snickered.

Robin cleared his throat. "Do you two have anything you'd like to share?"

Cyborg felt as though he was being reprimanded by a school teacher. "I was just wondering if you two would be alright, I mean this place is pretty messy, it might be kinda hard for you guys, all_ alone_."

Robin's mask narrowed to two white slits. He was about to say something, but Starfire beat him at it.

"Oh! You mustn't worry friends! We are nearly full grown adults and need not the sitting of the babies as I have observed on the television." She smiled warmly.

"You know your jobs, now get to work." Robin said, truing to hurry them along.

The three Titans left.

"Alrighty," Cyborg said, as they walked towards the front door of the Tower that they almost never used. "This shouldn't be too bad, after all, it's just a few tombstones and a bit of fake cobweb hung around the place. It should take no time at all…" He was stopped dead in his tracks with the sight before him. The place was littered with garbage, the Titans tower had been splattered with eggs and covered with toilet paper.

"Dude!" Beastboy screeched. "What on earth happened?"

Cyborg and Raven didn't say anything. They were speechless.

Beastboy turned a peculiar shade of green after staring at all the dried egg yolks splattered against his home. "I don't feel so good…"

"Typical stupid Halloween pranks." Raven murmured. "Why can't people find something more resourceful to occupy their time?"

They all began peeling off the toilet paper from the tower.

"I'm glad Robin ain't here." Cyborg said, rolling up a wad of the garbage. "He would have a fit that would blow his mask off."

_Speaking of Robin_…

"Alright Star, since you can fly, I'm relying on you to take down the streamers and balloons." Robin said. "I'll work down here, gathering the trash and other…junk…" He looked up at the ceiling. "Starfire, what _is_ that?" She turned to see what he was seeing. It was some sort of…blob…suspended from the ceiling somehow.

Starfire flew up to investigate. She looked at it a moment, then using her finger, she wiped of a bit and tasted it. "Mmm!" She squealed.

Robin shuddered.

"Oh, Robin! I believe it is some of the pie that Cyborg had prepared for the party!" She smiled and floated down at him.

"How on earth did tha—Never mind. Maybe I don't want to know." Robin shook his head. "Anyway, let's get back to work."

Starfire nodded and then began to pull down the orange, black and purple streamers.

Outside…

"Okay, the eggy-paper mess is almost finished. Thank goodness." Cyborg said, throwing all the T.P. into a trash bag. "Hey BB, you mind runnin' in to grab a few washcloths for us? We need to get rid of all of the egg residue left on the towers' walls."

Happy to get away from this 'Mass murder' mess, he ran inside to grab the necessary items.

"Raven," Cyborg called. "Could you please start gathering up the tombstones?"

She nodded and began picking them up, neatly placing them into a pile.

"So, did you have a good time last night?" Cyborg asked.

"Good enough."

"That's a relief."

"What do you mean by that?" Raven inquired.

"Oh, nothing big." Cyborg said "Beastboy was so worried you wouldn't have fun is all. He kept freakin' out to me before the party started yesterday. He was afraid you would just hide in your room all night, or if you did come, you wouldn't wear your costume."

This made her blush slightly, and she wasn't sure why. "And how about you? Did you have a good time?" She asked her friend.

"Yeah…" He said in a dreamily way, staring off into the distance. "Until I found out that someone ate all my pie…" He grumbled.

Raven smiled. You don't ever mess with a man and his pie.

Beastboy returned. "Got the washcloths!" He called. He tossed one two his fellow teammates and set down a bucket of sudsy water. They scrubbed the tower vigorously.

Inside the Tower…

Starfire floated around, holding a fairly large garbage bag, tossing in the various pieces of trash which littered the floor. Robin was sweeping, making sure all the little things Starfire couldn't pick up, didn't get left behind.

"I think," Robin began, glancing around the room to make sure he hadn't missed anything. "We're done."

"Glorious! Now we may go and help our friends." She said.

"How about we make lunch instead?" Robin suggested. "That way, when they do get finished, they can just come in and eat instead of us all going out, then having to wait because we don't have any food already made."

"That is a wonderful idea, Robin." Starfire smiled. "What then, shall we prepare for the mid-day meal?"

He looked around, It had to be something that both Cyborg AND Beastboy would eat, and it seemed a little late for pancakes or waffles. It took him a moment, but he found the perfect meal.

"Hey Star," He called. "Do you want to make pizza?"

"Pizza? Do you not order that from the appropriate restaurant though?"

"Yes." He smiled. "But you can also make it at home. This way, we can fill the pizza with things everyone likes to eat."

"I did not know you could do the cooking."

"Really?" He said, slightly astonished. "I cook pretty often."

"Perhaps then…" She paused and looked down at the ground. Turning her eyes then, to him she continued. "Perhaps then, you could teach me?"

"Of course Star."

"Whew," Cyborg said, wiping off the perspiration that had formed on his forehead. "This egg stuff is nasty!"

"Tell me about it." Raven mumbled. She looked over at Beastboy. She was actually surprised he hadn't thrown up yet, considering how bad he looked. She was almost…proud of him. Almost.

"Dude, how much longer?" Beastboy whined.

"We still have two more walls to wash." Raven stated plainly.

He just groaned.

"Break time." Cyborg said. "I'm gonna go get us some water."

"Thanks," Raven said.

"Yeah, thanks." Beastboy threw his rag on the ground an sat down on a small patch of grass. "That took a lot out of me." Raven just rolled her eyes and continued scrubbing.

Silence.

"Um…" Beastboy started, breaking the silence. "The place looks a lot better…I guess."

"It is strange that someone would do this to the tower." Raven said, still busy working.

"Probably the Hive Five." He suggested.

"I don't think so," Raven said. "If they were able to do this, they wouldn't have stopped with just egging the tower. They would've done something more…massive."

Beastboy didn't even wasn't to think about what they might do. He looked around, trying to think of something to say. He leaned back and was now laying in his small patch of grass staring up at the clouds.

"I spy…an ostrich with an umbrella." He said to know one in particular. Raven looked over at him, wondering what on earth he was talking about.

"I spy…an upside-down mushroom." He tried again.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked. A little too much curiosity could be heard in her voice so she quickly cleared her throat to try to cover it up.

"Looking at clouds." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "See that one?" He pointed to the sky. "It sorta looks like a football."

Raven squinted as she looked towards the sky, trying to see what he saw.

"Come here," He said patting the spot next to him while still looking towards the sky. "I'll show ya where it is."

"This is pointless, we should be cleaning," Raven said as she resoaked her rag in the mucky water to continue her chore.

"It's break time Rae." Beastboy said. "Besides, you might like pointlessly looking at the clouds like you liked going to that pointless Halloween party." He smirked.

Raven wasn't sure why she did it, but she complied and was now laying beside him staring up at the clouds.

"See?" He again pointed to the clouds. "That one right there."

Raven followed his finger and figured that the cloud did kind of resemble a football shape. She scanned the skies and eventually gave up trying to find the mushroom and the ostrich.

"What do you see?" He asked her.

"Clouds." She said, almost smiling.

"No Rae," He smiled, turning towards her. "What do the clouds look like?"

She sighed and scanned the skies, this time looking for something new, anything really. "That one looks like Robin with a bad hair day." Raven smiled at her cleverness and pointed to a cloud, like Beastboy had done previously.

He looked to see where she was pointing and sure enough, it did look like a Robin-head with crazy hair. He chuckled. "Just a few seconds ago that one was a mushroom."

He looked over to his side, to Raven and he was pleased to see her smiling.

It was impulsive, and maybe a little crazy, but he did it anyway. He leaned over and kissed her on her cheek.

Feeling his lips on her skin sent shivers all through her body, also causing her powers suddenly and erratically blow up the pile of toilet that they had so neatly piled up. Little white shreds of the paper were now floating down.

Raven immediately sat up and hid her face in her hood. Beastboy sat up and not wanting her to feel bad about her powers acting up, he tried to say something funny.

"Look Rae, it's snowing!" He held out his hands to catch some in his gloves. He turned towards Raven. He noticed her shoulders were shaking and he came to the conclusion that she was crying.

"Raven, are you okay?" He said, crawling over to her as she was only a couple of feet away. "Don't worry about the paper, we'll rake it up." He paused. "If you're mad that I kissed you…"

Raven tilted her head back towards the sky, letting her hood fall down, revealing her face and the fact that she was laughing.

"Raven?" Beastboy asked, slightly confused. His confusion quickly dissipated and before he knew it, he was smiling, happily listening to Raven's laugh.

Coming to her senses, she clamped her hand over her mouth, embarrassed with the fact that she had just laughed out in the open like that. Her face was a beautiful scarlet.

"You have an amazing laugh Raven." Beastboy said.

Raven gave him a quizzical look, but her smile was still there.

"I got the water y'a—" Cyborg stopped in the doorway. "What the heck? What were you guys doing?"

"Uh…sorry?" Beastboy said. Now both he _and _Raven were red.

"Whatever man." Cyborg tossed them each a bottle of water. "You guys made the mess, y'all can clean it up."

"What? You mean you're not gonna help?"

"Yeah I'm not gonna help. While you two were out here goofing off, I was in the house helping Robin. He's trying to help teach Starfire how to cook.

All three shuddered at the thought.

Inside the tower…

"I am sorry! I did not know!" Starfire cried, truly upset that she could not do anything correctly.

"No, its okay Star," Robin reassured her. She was told to take the round ball of dough and roll it flat with a rolling pin. Well, she had done just that, a little too well. Alien strength and the instructions to 'roll flat' never mix. Robin should've known that. He picked up the once resilient ball of dough, and reshaped it. It was a little…flat now, but he didn't care, he had already thrown out a batch of dough earlier due to the fact that it had eggshells in it…

He placed the dough on the counter and instructed her to try again, this time with less force.

"I do not think that is a wise decision, Robin." Starfire said. "I fear I will ruin our dinner yet again. It is best if you do it.

"No Starfire," Robin said. "How are you going to learn to cook real earth food if you never try? Besides everyone makes mistakes when they try out something new. Go ahead, give it another go." He motioned her towards the dough.

She walked up to it, and very lightly pressed the rolling pin into the bread dough and rolled it back and forth, evenly flattening their pizza crust.

The two smiled at the fact that she had successfully rolled out their crust. Starfire squealed and wrapped her arms around Robin.

"Thank you, Robin, for helping me." She said, releasing Robin from their hug.

"No problem Star," Robin said. "But we're not finished yet." He pulled out various toppings. "First," He pulled out a can of spaghetti sauce. "The sauce."

"But this sauce, it is for the meal 'spaghetti', is it not?" Starfire looked rather puzzled.

"Yes, it is used for spaghetti." He grabbed a can opener. "But trust me, this is the stuff you want on your pizza."

With the can now open, He poured out the sauce on their crust. He handed Starfire a spoon. "Here, take this and spread it around so that you get it everywhere, evenly." Taking his own spoon, he demonstrated to her just exactly how it was supposed to be done. He didn't want her to end up pressing the spoon into the crust, making it uneven.

Starfire did a good job following directions and soon it was perfectly covered in red tomato sauce.

"Now, we add our toppings." He took his spoon and drew lines across the pizza, dividing it into five equal pieces.

They sprinkled Mozzarella cheese over the majority of the pizza, the only exception would be Beastboy's share, which had soy cheese.

Cyborg's side had various meaty toppings, next to it was Raven's, which was a plain cheese. Beastboy's was next, with olives and bellpepper on top. Starfire's was after that. It had various items that she liked on it, decorated to look like a flower. Robin's was in between Star's and Cyborgs. It's only extra topping was pepperoni.

Robin placed it in the oven. He clicked on the light and they both peered in at their masterpiece.

Later…

"Thank goodness we're done with that." Cyborg said as he entered the room. "I never want to have to deal with cleaning anything like that again."

He was stopped by the aroma of a fresh baked pizza. "That smells GOOD!" He shouted as he sat down on the couch.

Robin was wiping down the counter and talking to Starfire. "Hey guys," He said, looking up at them.

"Hello Friends!" Starfire called. "See here we have prepared the meal of dinner for you."

Beastboy flopped on the couch next to Cyborg. Raven came and picked up a book she had left on the table some time ago and also sat on the couch

"And it should be done any minute now "

"Cool." Beastboy said. "I'm starved."

They sat there a few minutes longer before the timer beeped and Robin, slipping his oven mitts on, pulled out the pizza perfection.

All the Titans gathered around to admire their dinner, even Raven.

"You mean you only made one pizza?" Cyborg said as he sat down at the table. Robin gave him a look and then began cutting the pizza into the five pieces.

Each Titans was well pleased with their custom-made slice and were all finished in no time.

Raven thanked Robin and Starfire for the dinner and sat back down on the couch to resume her book. Cyborg leaned back in his chair and let out a mighty yawn.

"I don't know 'bout you guys," He said. "But I'm going to bed early." With that he left to his room.

"Yes, I too am quite the tired." Starfire said, placing her dish in the sink.

"Beastboy, you got dish duty." Robin said as he followed Starfire out.

"Wha--? No fair!!" He cried in protest, but it was of no use. Robin had already left. He grumbled and made his way to the sink, placing his own plate in.

'How can Cyborg install all the latest technology and have the top security while we sit here without a dishwasher!' He thought as he vigorously scrubbed the dishes, trying to get this done and over with. 'Haven't I done enough work today? Can't I just do these tomor—" The mug he was carelessly holding slipped out of his hands and tumbled to the floor.

"No," He mouthed as he reached for it, knowing full well he wasn't going to catch it.

Suddenly, the mug was encased in an aura of black energy.

"That's my favorite mug." Beastboy turned to see Raven standing behind him, beckoning it to her. She now held it in her hands and she walked up right beside him. "Want my help?"

Beastboy turned bright red. "Heh, heh, sorry 'bout that." Raven grabbed another rag and began washing the dishes, slowly and more carefully then he had been doing. He copied her.

"Thanks for the help." He said.

"No problem." She smiled at him.

After the two Titans were finished with the chore they went and sat down on the couch. Raven had picked up her book and Beastboy was now flipping through the channels on TV.

"Y'know Rae," Beastboy said, pausing the channel flipping. "I had a lot of fun with you over the past couple of days." He said, smiling.

Raven put her book down. "Same here." She returned his smile. For some reason, she just felt at ease right now, like she could do anything, which made sitting here with Beastboy all the more special.

Later…

Cyborg decided now was time for an evening snack, after all, he only one measly slice of pizza. Walking into the Main room he noticed something odd, the lights were still on. He glanced around and noticed Raven resting on Beastboy's shoulder, both fast asleep. He snickered and whispered "I knew it!" before grabbing a ham and beef jerkey sandwich and returning to bed.

~The End

* * *

Yay! My first fanfic ever completed! You know, I wonder if a Ham and Beef Jekey sandwich would be tasty...

Thank you so much for reading, and an even greater thank you to those who have and are going to review!

Until the next time...

~YoungTitan213


End file.
